Exploded passion Part 1
by Krakenknight
Summary: Ochako has been doing compensated dating to defray her costs. Pity Bakugo happened to find out. Another short collaboration with B


Exploding passion

His fingers were supposed to be clumsy, he wasn't supposed to be this good.

Ochako Uraraka pounded her fists impotently against the floor as she felt her client's ham-fisted hands play with her body. This was definitely not heroic, but neither of them cared about that right now. She groaned out swallowing hard as she felt his open palm ring against her rear making her cry out in surprise and delight.

"So tell me does your goddamn rule still apply to me, slut?!" hissed Katsuki Bakugo as he angrily slid a single apelike finger against her delicate sex, the heat of tiny explosions running across her body.

It was dangerous, much like Bakugo himself, yet somehow all that did was make the young hero in training pant harder.

It started a few weeks ago, Ochaco didn't want to trouble her parents any more than she had to so when the debts started to mount, she had to find money in other ways.

Before Bakugo had found out, it'd mostly been compensated dating, spend some time with an older man maybe he'd buy you something nice, it wasn't dignified, it wasn't nice, it made her feel dirty every time she did it, but it also made sense. ¥15000 bag was still pretty valuable on the second-hand market, and while she had to spend money on pretty clothes at least, her school expenses were entirely out of her own pocket.

Then had come the favours, a rub here, a kiss there, it was a small sacrifice to make, all for the sake of her family. She had two rules, she could never kiss a man on the lips, and she would never let any of them go all the way with her. It lost her some customers, but no matter how much she had fallen on hard times, Ochaco was still a maiden of pure heart.

She gritted her teeth ignoring the slight tears in her eyes as she felt her fellow classmate play with her body like a well-tuned instrument. Much like his instinctive knowledge of fighting, it was becoming apparent that Katsuki knew a lot about pleasing a woman as well.

The love hotel room was sparse and tasteless in its decoration, the enormous crimson waterbed dominating the room as Bakugo continued his assault on the senses.

She knew he wasn't really using his power, Bakugo was many things, immature for one, but she seriously doubted he was going to hurt her on purpose.

She felt his right-hand reach upwards, lightly pressing against her neck as he plunged a second finger inside her dripping sex.

She shook her head hard, refusing to concede the point forcing his grip on her neck to tighten ever so slightly.

"Damn that Deku!" cursed Bakugo in a combination of lust and hatred, his body looming over hers as he pressed into the bed "I'd love for him to see you like this, love to watch the pain in his eyes while I finger the girl he likes so much!"

This had been their play for the last two weeks. Every couple of days the academy's fiercest fighter would find her when she was off campus. Every time the same result as he pulled her into a love hotel at his expense. He'd strip her down, and explore her body, and every time he'd asked the question, she said no.

Ochaco bucked her hips forward moving quickly in tandem with his talented fingers, pressing her petite figure against his, eagerly driving herself towards the heated release she saw coming.

With a mighty moan, the gravity-defying gal felt her juices coating his fingers as she reached up urging his hand to tighten slightly on her throat.

Ochaco choked ever so slightly as his grip relaxed, the intensity replaced by the embarrassed second act.

It always started the same way, Bakugo was not good at expressing his emotions, and despite his violent outburst, the truth was: Uraraka knew it was just an act.

She felt his hand retreat from her throat, felt his body weight retreat from atop her. She really did feel sorry for the boy, her heart may have belonged to Deku, but she couldn't bear to see him worked up so much.

She massaged her throat a moment, treasuring the sensation before she slid over the side of the bed to kneel meekly before him.

"Can I help you with that?" she asked awkwardly, her hand resting on his enormous erection, her lip trembling as she deftly slid her way into the role she was best suited for.

Bakugo blushed, typically, he'd jerk himself off, spraying his semen all over her body but this time she was kneeling before him.

"Are you making fun of me?" he growled in an accusatory fashion, gripping her hair possessively.

The gravity hero shook her head, dutifully placing a hand on either side of his shaft with almost loving reverence.

"Just for you… I'll make a new rule," she said, drooling slightly as she delicately kissed his member, "only you can do this with me," she said haltingly before leaning in and swallowing his cock whole.

Bakugo gripped her hair tightly, tugging on it as she felt his man meat slide down her throat. She fought back the urge to choke at the momentum of his sudden thrust forward, his rough and forced movements developing a berserker's rhythm.

"That's it you slut, only I can do this!" crowed Bakugo, his face alive with the explosion of triumph that seemed to come from slamming his classmate's crush against his cock. "You love feeling this," he added taking a moment to tug hard on her hair.

And she did, while Ochaco was never going to admit it to Deku, this wild situation was definitely turning her on, her own hand wandered between her legs fingers eagerly moving in time with Bakugo's bucking backside.

"Get ready, slut." growled Bakugo wrenching her head back just in time to spray semen all across her body.

Ochaco groaned the sudden release the sudden release, making her lightheaded as sprays of white-coated her face and form.

She was vaguely aware of the click of a phone and knew the Bakugo had added another shot to his album.

"One day, you're going to be mine," exclaimed the explosive master, "come on, we need to be at training soon."

'One day he might be right,' thought Ochaco, smiling gently as she followed him.


End file.
